warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Clem
| clonedflesh = 300 | ferritearmor = 300 | codex_scans = 1 | notes = Clem Clem Grakata! |no-category=t }} Clem is a Grineer defector who serves as one of Darvo's undercover contractors, providing the merchant with information. Born with a cloning mutation that allowed him to disobey the Twin Queens, Clem is nonetheless capable of holding his own against his former comrades with his choice weapons; the . Lore General Aside from his disloyalty to the Queens, Clem's mutation seems to be responsible for several noticeable differences, such as his shorter stature and limited vocabulary (solely consisting of "Clem" and " ", aside from grunts and sighs). In spite of this, Clem can understand and follow orders (typically from Darvo) and is a far more capable fighter than the average Lancer, easily keeping up with the Tenno he occasionally assists during missions. Missions A Man of Few Words Darvo asks the Tenno to rescue Clem, who is in a prison complex located on Uranus, as the merchant fears his contractor will be executed by Clem's former leaders. After the Tenno rescue Clem (including encounters with his jailers, The Grustrag Three), Darvo arranges a plan to retrieve Clem's weapons and acquire an Orokin relic (which Clem was presumably in charge of getting before being captured). Clem and the Tenno succeed in retrieving the relic — the [[Glossary#P|'P'''otent '''O'rokin 'T'echnical 'A'ugmentation and 'T'actical 'O'ffensive device]] (the POTATO)— and after Darvo thanks the Tenno for their help, Clem can be seen in any Relay, either at Darvo's side or serving as Steel Meridian's Medallion trader. Weekly Mission Once per week, after completion of the A Man of Few Words quest, the player is allowed to run a mission for Darvo. This mission works similarly to the final mission of the aforementioned quest, in that the player must survive a ten-minute Survival mission with Clem aiding them. The mission will take place on any Survival-eligible tileset. When fighting the Grineer, one random member of the Grustrag Three will attack the Cell at the five-minute mark; when fighting the Corpus, Lynx will attack the Cell; and when fighting the Infested, a Juggernaut will attack the Cell. The reward for the mission is a Clem Clone Blueprint. The mission can be completed once per week, resetting every Monday. Trivia *Clem's overall appearance and weapons of choice are various references to a series of comics created by Datareaper (the designer of the ); **During the Quest to retrieve his signature weapons, he will use a ; this references the original comic by Datareaper, where an insisted he use a Latron instead of a , to which Clem's response was to brandish a second Grakata. **Clem's entire in-game model plays off of the many comic depictions of him; his shorter stature , his mask worn on top of another mask, his syandana (originally an Asa Syandana in the comics as opposed to the Udyat Syandana in-game) and even the Latcher (originally a Roller in the comics ) on his back. *Clem's name comes from the word "klem", used by Grineer troops in various contexts. The frequent appearance of the word in Grineer speech was the inspiration for the creation of the character. *Despite Clem's limited vocabulary, Darvo is capable of understanding Clem's more complex intentions and subtle nuances with little difficulty. *As there's no Tenno section in Codex, His codex is only seen in the category "All". *Prior to the introduction of his quest, Digital Extremes stated Clem was the name of the medallion trader for Steel Meridian, in honor of the character. When Clem was officially introduced, he would take the place of the medallion trader depending on the player's allegiance to Steel Meridian. Otherwise, he will stay next to Darvo in the latter's shop. **Players who have completed the Chains of Harrow quest can find Clem in Iron Wake, staying on a makeshift bunker made up of Grineer Blunts on top of the largest building in the settlement. *During a weekly mission, Clem cannot die permanently. If his Bleedout timer reaches 0:00, he will stand up automatically, but with 15% of his maximum health. *Clem is voiced by DESkree, according to [DERebecca]. Gallery ClemCodex.png|Clem in the Codex. 2015-09-18_00001.jpg|Clem, as Steel Meridian's medallion trader, as of Update 17.4.4 Clem&Darvo.png|Clem's original spot in the Relay. ClemPostQuest.png|Clem, after the quest has been completed. FirstClem.png|The origin of Clem... 4DcB2Ct.png|...and his Two Grakata. ClemWithLoki.png|Clem receives training on Tenno movement. ClemGrate.png|Clem learning Tenno infiltration methods. ClemSyandanaComic.png|Seeing as Grineer Clones are usually only a few months old, it is advised to follow "Under three choking hazard" stickers. Clem and his Hat Combined.png|Clem and his new "hat". Clem Clem.png|The day Clem became Clem Clem. 2015-09-18_00005.jpg|Two Grakata! 2015-09-18_00003.jpg|A closer look at Clem. Media The RETURN of CLEM - Warframe operations Upd. 17.4.5 Patch History *Eligibility for the Get Clem & Maroo Ayatan Treasure Hunt missions now resets at 00:00 Monday each week (same as Nightwave) instead of an arbitrary 7-day cooldown from whenever you last completed them. This ensures you have a chance to complete the missions within the weekly refresh of Nightwave. **Anyone who ran within the last 7 days will have their cooldown reset 7 days from when they ran it, and future resets will be Monday 00:00. }} See Also * , a weapon associated with Clem. * , another weapon associated with Clem. *Darvo, a friend of Clems'. *John Prodman, another character born from a community meme. es:Clem fr:Clem Category:Characters Category:Update 17 Category:Grineer Category:Community Concept